


Oneshots

by verothexeno



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, NSFW, Oneshot, Other, Romance, Smut, fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verothexeno/pseuds/verothexeno
Summary: Compilation of oneshot fics I've written. Most are often small and straight to the point. Most also feature the reader as a character. Can contain NSFW content (All characters portrayed at 18+). Mostly for the 2014/2016 universe.





	1. Alone Together (Turtle of choice x Reader)

New York had a reputation to be restless, forever blaring its symphony of life throughout the city, but this morning strangely felt silent. The skyline was frozen in an eternal sunrise, the warm colors provided by the sun shining through your apartment's windows.  
The rays caressed your skin, heating up your soul, same for the cup of coffee that was now in your hands.  
Last night had been perfect, your state of mind giving out a peaceful vibe as it was translated through your entire being: messed up hair and a large shirt thrown over your form. Nothing more, nothing less. You could still feel him around you...  
Slight surprise found you as you felt a form come behind you, strong arms tenderly hooking around your waist.

"You're up early...," came up the mutant's voice, still tired.

You felt him nuzzle and trail his lips to one side of your neck, taking his sweet time to take in your scent once more...

"I wanted to make sure this was no dream," you finally said, your eyes closing at such sensations.

"It sure feels like one though."

There was no lie there, everything so surreal at this very moment.

"... Can we be alone, together .... forever?"

Your voice has been so quiet, afraid your demand would break this sweet reality.  
The turtle first answered with a low hum, giving kisses along your temple. One of his three-fingered hands took your cup out of your hold, leaving it on the counter nearby.

"For you, always," he answered. "The world is ours anyway,... look how it shines bright with our love."

You turned to him, a small smile finding its place on your lips. The rising daylight shone into the mutant's eyes, accentuating their color, making them glisten like precious gems. Your arms found their place around your love's neck, your fingers tracing random patterns on his reptilian skin.

"I love you...," you murmured, your gaze plunged in his.

"No more than I," added the other, his hands gently cupping the bottom of your face, his thumbs patiently brushing your cheeks.

Your inner fire was brought back to life as you two moved in unison, your lips meeting with a soft kiss.  
Time really seemed to stop, your whole universe now revolving around the turtle. New York was nothing more but a far distant land, your apartment now the center of everything, your small kindgom of happiness.  
Soon your shirt was long gone and your coffee had enough time to get cold.  
It didn't matter anymore, your new source of warmth way more interesting anyway...


	2. All I Wanted Was You (Leonardo x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC INSPIRING THIS SHOT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCE9iMebyK4

Everything about this moment just felt so peaceful. Music softly playing in the background, you and Leo calmly washing the dishes in your appartment... Everything seemed like a pleasant and ordinary evening, forgetting for a moment that your boyfriend was an actual mutant.  
Soon the sound of waves came off the radio, catching the ninja's attention. It was a song he had heard a couple of times before, a smile coloring his traits as he suddenly got the drying towel he was holding around your waist, his presence now behind you. You let out a little surprised sound as you felt your back stick to his body, your soaked hands now dripping to the floor. His hold with the towel wasn't constricting, but firm enough to keep you in place.  
As soon as you felt a slow swaying motion from him, you knew he was following the music's rolling rhythm.  
The least you expected from him though was when he nuzzled your hair and began to sing. It was soft, never louder than the actual music, but enough for you to hear him easily and melt at his tone.

"We were playing in the sand  
And you found a little band  
You told me you fell in love with it  
Hadn't gone as I'd planned  
When you had to bid adieu  
Said you'd never love anew  
I wondered if I could hold it  
And fall in love with it too  
You told me to buy a pony  
But all I wanted was you"

And when the music shifted, everything felt like a dream. As he hummed the melody, you could feel his whole being rumble softly, like a wave getting on and off the shore. His hands couldn't let go of your body, trailing and kneading over your skin. At once, you were easily reminded of the surreal nature of your relationship, Leonardo being so inhuman, yet much more interesting than anyone else in the entire world.  
To feel his lips gently kiss along your temple, ever so slow and patient, could only lighten up your core.  
All you wanted was him.


	3. Roadtrip (Donatello x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC INSPIRING THIS SHOT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ur_g1AfVRyw

This whole idea of a roadtrip was totally unpredicted and improvised.  
You had been surprised at first, not expecting your mutant boyfriend to offer this activity, but he couldn't stop mentionning how much he just needed to go. Feel free, mindless, forget everything... He wanted to be with you, far from every problems he ever knew.  
You were charmed, it couldn't be denied, and soon enough you were both lost in some upper New York country roads, nearing the Adirondack mountains.  
The road was empty, silent, except for the soft tune that was escaping the radio. You were holding hands, Donnie sometimes bringing the back of yours to his lips, mindlessly kissing it as he kept his eyes on the road. His relaxed smile did not escape your attention, bringing the same on your face as you could also feel a warm breeze coming through the rolled down windows.  
No words were needed, the faint sighs escaping you both only translating how relaxed and at peace you were. The sky was soon painted with warm hues of pink and orange as the sun was bidding farewell to the couple.  
A dream.  
That's what it was...


	4. Promise Me (Raphael x Reader)

At first you thought it was part of your dream. An incessant tapping sound on a glass surface - patient yet strangely insistant.  
It was way past midnight, grumbling as you finally woke up, getting to your nightstand's light, revealing your awaken state. The tapping slowly died as you made your way to your window which gave to an emergency staircase outside.  
Your eyes landed on a mutant terrapin - Raphael - as your opened your curtains and slid the window open.

"Raph? What are you doing here?" you asked, your tone tired.

"Can I get in?" he asked, wincing a bit.

You frowned, suddenly worried by his behavior. Of course he could get in, he's your freaking boyfriend!  
As soon as he got into proper light, that's when you noticed blood. Long gashes were found on his right arm and his sides, your traits easily translating your panicked state.

"What the hell?!" you only said.

"I know, I know," cut Raph. "Just hand me something so I can stop the blood, please."

You had a hard time focusing, only fumbling around until you found an old t-shirt, not daring to exit your room and wake up your family. Raph showed a perplexed look, somehow questioning if using that clothe was a good idea, but you simply nodded to him, not caring about it.

"... What happened?"

The turtle slightly hissed as he tried to tend to his wounds, grunting as he tried to find his words.

"I thought I could handle them alone...," he started. "I found some info on Donnie's screens about some Foot clan activity and- ... and I went without them. I couldn't wait. I thought I could handle them on my own, it didn't look too hard."

"Didn't lo- Raph! For fuck's sake, what were you thinking?" you scolded in a hushed voice.

"I dunno!" he replied back in the same tone.

"Lemme call Donnie, maybe he can help with those cuts," you said, about to get to your phone.

"No! No, please don't," he stopped you, holding your arm, his eyes surprisingly round. "I can't face my bros right now. Please, stay..."

You sighed slowly, moving back near him as you took the shirt in turn, tending to his wounds.

"... Why do you keep trying to prove something? You're already so strong, Raphael."

"Then why couldn't I do this? Why did I have to do the wrong thing once again? Why can't I just stay in fuckin' line and wait for Leo to bark his orders? ... I know my bros are strong too, but, damn, I don't wish for them to live this crime-fighting life forever, ya know?"

Your movements slowed down, your eyes stuck on the turtle. A warm smile somehow showed on your face, your voice now soft.

"You have a heart of gold, you know that?"

"Don't make me laugh, doll, my heart is filled with trash with a side of brightness 'cause of you."

"Stop that, stop beating yourself up, you don't need more wounds."

He couldn't stop his light chuckle this time, his left arm carefully hooking around your waist, keeping you near.

"I don't care getting hurt, as long as I can protect those important to me...," he murmured, nuzzling the top of your head.

"Can you protect my heart then?" you started. "Can you promise it that you will always come back in one piece? Please ... I hate to see you like this."

"I may be stupid enough to do crazy shits like I just did, but I'm not fool enough to get myself killed."

Your eyes met.

"Promise me, Raph," you repeated.

His heart clenched, seeing you so serious and yet frail. He couldn't help leaving a loving kiss on your forehead, his love for you forever growing.

"... For you, babe, I promise for all eternity."


	5. Let's Face The Music And Dance (Donatello x F!Reader) (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC INSPIRING THIS SHOT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SG4ERIFwnXk

It was stupid to deny it; you've never felt this good in someone else's arms. An eternal bliss, the feeling of a billion butterflies flying across your skin.  
Soft sighs and moans were constantly filling the poorly lighted room, only a glimpse of the city's lights and a drop of the moon's glow giving sight of some shapes around.  
Let's face the music and dance, he had said, knowing there was no need to deny both your feelings.  
Hands joined, kisses exchanged, your hips soon became sensual waves as the mutant wouldn't stop complementing you.

"Donnie," you mewled.

His strong arms surrounded your form, taking your scent in the crook of your neck. You were his, no one else's...  
To feel him entirely, filling you completely, the world seemed to spin as your mind only screamed in joy.  
He sat up on his knees, his hands first trailing from your breasts until reaching your waist, kneading your skin in a delicious need as he kept his pace forever slow and languorous. You could only arch your back lightly, the ghost of a thought wishing you two could meet closer, if that was even possible.

"Cum for me, baby."

Your breath escaped you as you heard his tone, your nails scraping your skin only to release your undying passion.

"Keep me close, don't stop," you moaned.

Your wish was his command, the terrapin easily bringing you up in his lap, keeping his position as you snaked your arms around his neck, his hands holding your ass only so he could keep his rhythm.  
Your voice rose this time, unable to contain it. As Donatello's lips trailed around your features, your hands couldn't stop petting his skin, the foreign texture ever so enticing.  
You felt the familiar tingling in your core, your mind only then preoccupied by the outcome. It was only when you felt the other kiss at your neck that you lost it all, your voice becoming a melody to the mutant's ears. You felt the turtle's embrace getting tighter around your form, moaning in turn as he got to an end.

You were panting messes, staying close as words were replaced by nuzzling and kisses. The thought of getting out of eachother's arms seemed like an impossible task, the meaning of life ever so clear at this very moment; you two were in love. No one could ever take that away from you, not even this dying night.


	6. Don't Stop (Turtle of choice x Reader)

A wave, lips brushing against one another's. A whisper, a moan, a breath taken away for hours on end.  
A melody that escapes your souls, tangling like roots deep beneath the earth, forever growing and clutching both your hearts.

It's so good. You can't stop, why would you anyway?

Make me yours and we'll forever feel this love, he murmurs.  
Like a spell, you're entranced, your skin shivering both from pleasure and cold. His hands are pure salvation, heating every inches with a desire that matches your own.  
His name escapes you like a distant echo, your voice pleading for more.

Don't stop, my love. Give it all to me.


	7. It's A Lovely Day Today (Donatello x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC INSPIRING THIS SHORT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJyLjZfEVdc

You were pacing around the lair, absorbed in your reading. You didn't notice Donatello walking your way, his hand easily finding it's place around your arm, playfully turning you around, soon your book out of the way. Your eyes were round as he held you in a waltzing position, gently swaying around, acting up some lyrics he sweetly sang:

"It's a lovely day today  
So whatever you've got to do  
You've got a lovely day to do it in, that's true

And I hope whatever you've got to do  
Is something that can be done by two  
For I'd really like to stay

It's a lovely day today  
And whatever you've got to do  
I'd be so happy to be doing it with you

But if you've got something that must be done  
And it can only be done by one  
There is nothing more to say  
Except it's a lovely day for saying  
It's a lovely day!"

A smile easily found its way on your features, giggling as he twirled you, one hand confidently resting on your hip afterward.

"Well if you've got something that must be done  
Now don't forget two heads are better than just one

And besides I'm certain if you knew me  
You'd find I'm very good company  
Won't you kindly let me stay?"

A blush invaded your traits, finding him ever so near, his hand at your hip now travelling along your spine; rapidly lighting your inner fire.  
One last twirl and you were now enclosed in his arms, a sweet and flirty smirk showing on his lips.

"Well if you've got something that must be done  
And it can only be done by one  
There is nothing more to say  
Except it's a lovely day for saying  
It's a lovely day!"

He repeated the last sentence in gentle murmurs, nuzzling your temple and top of your head, his happiness and love easily translated. Your book was now a distant memory, forever entranced by your boyfriend's charm.


	8. Tenderly (Turtle of choice x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC INSPIRING THIS SHOT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTDdF4fke60

This love couldn't be described. It was there; strong, never-ending.  
The first time you had met him, your heart instantly knew it was meant for him...

The city's lights were tiny specs of gold in an deep dark blue ocean, glistening and softly shining over the current scene.  
You two were nothing but mere shadows on a rooftop, royals standing over the world, above every troubles.  
You were his.  
He was yours.  
Your lips gently met, a love poem that needed no words. A tender promise.  
He was now your shell, you were his heart. A reason to live, a reason to love...

💙 "My heart will always belong to you. In good or bad times, you'll always find me by your side..." 💙 - Leo

❤️ "I ain't worthy of all this love, but I will surely never fail to it" ❤️ - Raph

💜 "My mortal soul enthralled by a divine heart - I couldn't have asked for any better" 💜 - Donnie

🧡 "The most perfect being for the most perfect moment... Life will only get interesting from now on" 🧡 - Mikey


	9. For The First Time (Leonardo x Reader) (18+)

"You sure about this?" timidly asked Leo as you brought him to sit at the edge of your bed.

You couldn't hide your smirk, somehow amused by his shy behavior. You two had been intimate before, but now you wanted to show him that pleasure could be reached by other means.  
You were standing right before him, inbetween his legs, gently cupping his cheeks and offering him your warmest smile.

"Don't worry about me, I've been decided for a long time. ... It's all your decision now. If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

He held one of your wrists, bringing a hand before him and giving a sweet kiss to it. His blue eyes were piercing your soul, translating his newfound hunger.

"I never want you to stop..."

His tone sparked your inner fire, your lips soon enough finding their way to the leader's. Things started with a languorous pace, both of you taking their time to let the feeling settle in and for your hands to slowly explore one another. The terrapin's hands easily found their way under your shirt, soon caressing your bare back and bringing your whole form closer to him. His instincts told him to bring you onto the bed and to worship your whole body, but he could only hush those thoughts, knowing you wanted to do this...  
You had more experience than Leo and he knew he could blindly follow your lead, not even denying that he was curious too.  
He felt your hands travel to his sides, going dangerously low, your nails lovingly scratching his scaly skin. A low churr rose in the mutant's throat as he trailed kisses along your neck, nibbling lovingly from times to times. His desire could only rise at each passing seconds, intoxicated by your sole presence and smell.  
Your hands grabbed his mask's tails, gently forcing him to stop kissing you, both your gazes filled with lust. You began to lower yourself, your mouth travelling on his skin and plastron, your hands lazily following your steps until your reached the rim of his pants. One of Leo's hands reached for your hair, lovingly caressing them as he felt you unzipping his clothing. You could already sense his bulge, his eagerness easily felt - and you couldn't deny feeling the same.  
On your knees, you spent some time kneading his thighs, nuzzling his skin and simply taking in his scent. You didn't want to rush things, even though your only desire was to swiftly strip his pants down and get to it. The last few days had been agonizingly annoying, the simple thought of going down on him getting you wet in no time. Ever since you two became an item and started to take things to an intimate level, you simply couldn't have enough of him. You wanted to feel him around you for all eternity, explore every inches of his being.  
Everything felt surreal as the sound of Leo's churr and breath got to your ears, his excitement filling the room. Soon his pants and underwear were pushed down enough to expose him, unable to resist as you gave a long, sensual lick along his shaft, bringing a deep moan out of the turtle. His hand in your hair slightly pulled, driven by desire. He knew this would be pure torture, absolutely loving the way you looked at this very moment. No words were needed as your eyes met, your hands first stroking his member, soon diving in and your mouth finding his tip.  
A soft gasp escaped Leo, unable to look elsewhere. It was as if a powerful wave had invaded his body, the sensation somehow different than usual. The mixture of moisture, heat and your tongue caressing him brought everything to a different level.

"Ah, babe...," he breathed out, his hand travelling through your hair once more, sometimes cupping one side of your face.

You couldn't take him entirely, your hand helping to what you couldn't reach, but you knew very well it was good enough to bring the mutant on edge.  
Your pace was slow at first, but as soon as you noticed a change in Leo's breathing, you knew you could turn it up a notch.  
His hips timidly tried to follow your rhythm, trying his best not to push your head down and take the lead. He wanted to experience it all the way you wanted it; how you knew to do it.  
The terrapin's mind blanked for a moment, the rumble in his throat rising even more as an orgasm rushed through him, biting his lip a little only so he wouldn't cry out.  
Leo was somehow amazed as he watched you swallow his cum, a smile never leaving your features.  
You were suddenly the most sublime being to ever exist on earth... All his....

"Shit, uh, I didn't mean to-" he tried to excuse himself.

You hushed him as you rose to meet his lips, not even caring about how you tasted. The turtle didn't seem to mind too as his strong arms came around you, keeping you close.  
You two were soon laying in bed, still kissing, unable to let go of one another.  
Nothing in this world could disrupt this peace he was now feeling, forever in love with you...


	10. Black Magic (Donatello x F!Reader) (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC INSPIRING THIS SHOT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLBALCEo7yE

Donatello would never admit it, but he has always been a sort of romantic deep in his heart and soul, music inspiring his mood. It would always help to create a mood, forever enthralled by your sole presence and general atmosphere. You were a witch, a temptress, the vanquisher of his heart and soul.  
Like a spell, you had him under control, his body near and his attention fully on you, a rock song inspiring it all.  
How could you resist his gaze? How could you resist his aura? His hole self towering over you and you trembling, asking for more, his arms keeping you near in hopes that you would never leave.  
You sighed as he kissed your neck, his hands travelling up your sides and lifting your shirt.

"Baby, you smell so good."

A moan escaped your lips, his voice the greatest sound to your ears.  
As his fingertips found a way to your skin, your body couldn't help sticking closer to his, asking for more.  
A devil, a lust demon hidden under a shell of innocence; this mutant had a hidden sensuality that made your whole self tremble.  
Soon enough your back found the comfort of a mattress, the other hovering your being. Donnie's lips travelled along your skin, up and down, worshipping you all. From your hips to your breasts, you were the most perfect being in this very moment, the object of his every desires.

"Dance with me, follow the music," he whispered, his hips sensually swaying against yours.

The melody was your guide, your hips following the sensual ride, hitting against his as your legs hooked around his waist.  
You two were already panting messes, your lips searching for one another, impatient to taste eachother.  
You were both in this mindset that was borderline drunk and impatient. Both your desires were already high, not seeing why you'd both spend countless hours on arousing one another when you were already so ready.  
Your bottom halves were naked in no time, the memory of your clothes disappearing a strange relic of the past.  
Both intoxicated with your love, it didn't take long for your bodies to join, a sigh leaving you two at the same time, glad to finally be united.  
Slow and steady had you moaning loud in no time, but a stronger pace got you panting hard, your fingernails sinking deep into his skin as you wanted to feel all of him. From the pressure of his skin against yours, from the slap of his hips against yours; your body was exploding with love whenever he would sunk deep into you, his lips covering your features with tenderness.

"Gosh, you feel so good," moaned the mutant, his arms and hands lost around your form, sighing against the top of your head.

You answered in a plaintive mewl, your torso arching against his only so your breasts could get a feel of his plastron and reptilian skin.

"Don't stop," you pleaded, your lips searching his.

The langourous pace caught on your desire, knowing the sensation of his full length was enough to drive you insane, filled with lust.  
He brought a hand to your sex, his digit on your clitoris a good enough help for your upcoming orgasm.

"Cum for me, baby, do it for me," he asked, his tone forever low and sensual.

Your voice rose into an amorous melody, knowing that if he kept that pace, you would never be able to back down.  
Like black magic over your soul, he brought you into a panting mess, your voice rising as you moaned his name over and over again.  
As your first orgasm died, you knew it wasn't over as he kept his pace, knowing you had more in store.  
And you couldn't deny it, your breath already up to his ongoing pace.

Who knew how long it would last?  
And, frankly, you hoped it would be for a lifetime.


	11. Broken (Donatello x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: this oneshot was written when I was experiencing a bad day because of my fibromyalgia!)

Glancing at the clock on his computer screen, Donnie saw that it'd been two hours ever since he got out of bed and he only then realized that you never walked out of his room.  
Frowning slightly, he stopped whatever he was working on, finally getting out of his chair and walking away from his work station. Opening his bedroom door, he found the place still plunged in darkness, only then noticing your form laying in bed, thanks to the main room's lighting creeping inside.  
He did not hesitate to get inside, closing the door behind him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, next to you, he dared gently lay a hand on your exposed shoulder.

"Babe?" he quietly said.

A tired sound left you, soon turning to a muffled moan of pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Donnie next, moving his touch to your forehead, trying to see if you were sick in any way.

"I'm a broken piece of shit, that's what," you mumbled, wincing as you tried to move and face him.

"Don't say that," he lightly scolded.

A long sigh escaped your lips, your eyes easily showing how tired you were.

"... Everything hurts so much right now," you began. "I hate when it happens."

The turtle's mind clicked: "It's your fibromyalgia acting up again, right?"

You had told him before about that medical condition of yours. At first it had confused him, but it didn't take long for him to research it and understand that it was still a mystery amongst experts.

"I think today is the worst case I've ever experienced so far," you added, trying to gently massage your hands. "Whenever I try to move anything it just hurts like hell... I'm so tired of this, Donnie, I'm tired of everything."

The mutant hummed, moving so he could lay by your side, easily and carefully bringing you in his arms. He knew your skin would be sensitive, gently nuzzling the top of your head and leaving kisses from times to times. There wasn't a lot he could do, your pain mostly internal and invisible...

"Would a warm bath help you?"

A small smile appeared on your lips.

"If you bring me to it bridal style, it will not only help me, but also make me forever grateful."

Donnie faked a surprised gasp: "Scandalous, my work has a price! Gratitude does not fuel this turtle."

"Is one kiss good enough payment?"

"Make that two and we have a deal," smirked the other.

A giggle escaped you, so glad your boyfriend could divert your thoughts for a moment... Your pain would always lower whenever he was around and for that you could only love him more.


	12. Because You’re Mine (Turtle of choice x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC INSPIRING THIS SHORT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8LW7Vq-Azw

You watched the rain falling like a river down a stream against your window. A cup of a warm drink in your hands, you felt at peace, the grey sky matching the numbness of your thoughts.  
…  
You tried not to think about last night and how you stupidly confessed your feelings to him.  
The evening had been great. You’ve never felt so at ease with someone before and that’s why simply saying “I love you” seemed like the most natural thing to leave your lips.  
The look on his face though… You had no idea how to interpret his thoughts. Surprise? Fear? Amazement?  
He only excused himself for the rest of the night, leaving you speechless and alone.

You sighed, finally setting your empty cup aside as you decided to open the window that lead to the emergency stairs right outside the apartment building.  
You did not mind the rain as you stepped out, simply standing near the railing, patiently surveying the outdoor scene.  
No souls in sight, the incessant pour was a good excuse for everyone to stay inside - yourself foolish enough to stand there in hopes to shower down your mind.  
The soothing drops calmed your nerves, closing your eyes.  
And yet you could only see one color behind your lids; his.  
A tone you learned to love, a tone that inspired the greatest feeling in your heart. And yet, it seemed like you ruined it all last night…  
I’m such a dumbass, you thought, sighing as a pained smile colored your traits.  
The low rumbling of a distant thunder seemed to agree with you, your skin shivering due to the sheer timing of it all and the freezing rain.

And that’s when you felt a presence behind you, strong arms carefully snaking around you and the top of your head lovingly nuzzled.  
You thought it was a figment of your imagination, but your eyes did not betray you when you noticed his hands on you.

“I’m sorry,” you first heard.

You finally turned around, catching his gaze with yours.

“… What are you doing here? It’s still daytime! Someone will notice you and-”

“I know,” cut the other. “And I don’t care. … I’ve been hanging around all night, thinking. … I’m sorry I left in such a hurry.”

You sheepishly brought your hands to cup his cheeks, trying to read his emotions.

“Don’t worry, I’m sorry too,” you said in a hushed voice. “I shouldn’t have blurted that out of nowhere. I’m so stupid…”

“Believe me, you’re not. I am.”

Another thunder echoed through the alleyway, electrifying the scene.

“I’ve been stupid enough to think that I’d never be worthy enough to stand by your side. Stupid enough to believe that this was only a dream… I mean, can you believe this? A human and a weird, mutant turtle? Only a fool can imagine such thing.”

Your heart was beating fast, trying to make sense of his words.

“… And yet, I’m that fool,” he continued. “Because you’re mine, and I am yours.”

Time froze, the only things in motion being the raindrops coursing over your skins and the incessant thumping of your hearts.  
Your eyes were most certainly as big as plates, still trying to assess his words. You were only brought back to reason when you felt one of your hands moving from his cheek and brought to his lips, tenderly kissing its palm.  
His whole being rumbled with a low churr, rivaling the current storm. You could only wish to stand nearer, to be engulfed by his whole presence.

“I love you too,” he murmured, finally answering your claim.

You were finally breathing again, a soft, relieved smile appearing on your lips.  
He next left a sweet kiss on top of your head, not minding your wet hair.

“I won’t leave you this time.”

He placed a hand under your chin, lifting your face ever so gently only so both your eyes would meet better.  
The warmest of feelings invaded you as your lips finally met. You thought your heart would explode, your mind suddenly dizzy with love. The weather seemed like a distant worry, the brightest sun shining in your heart.

_**And when we kiss  
That isn’t thunder, dear  
It’s only my poor heart you hear and its applause  
Because you’re mine** _


	13. Heat and Sweat (Raphael x F!Reader) (18+)

You first thought that unpacking all those boxes would be a never ending task, but it seemed like the most mundane thing as you had asked your boyfriend Raphael to come over and help. This night’s summer heat didn’t seem to bother him. Need to move your couch? Step aside, doll, a single push will do the trick. All those heavy books need to go on top of the shelf? Time to work those biceps~  
Even by just wearing a tank top and shorts you couldn’t help feeling hot, watching him go not helping your state at all.  
The thin veil of sweat that made his reptilian skin glow was one of the most delightful sight, highlighting his muscles and making your eyes trail all over his body and mostly towards his hips.  
Those damn hips.  
It had only been a month since you two started to be intimate, instantly hooked on this luscious activity ever since. Many would have thought the mutant to be rough and harsh, while in fact he was the most tender lover you’ve ever had.

“Oi, this is your apartment, not mine. Care to help a bit?”

Your eyes snapped up to his, finally pulled away from your dreams.  
That damn smirk.  
You approached him, slightly biting your lip as your gaze seized him up again, unable to keep your hands to yourself as you traced his arms softly.

“I have a feeling you’ll spend a lot of time in here so I guess it could also be your apartment,” you said, teasingly flushing your body against his.

“Sweet, a new gym just for me.”

“Don’t you dare bring your weights in here,” your warned jokingly.

His smile was renewed as one of his hands snaked to your back, finding the comfort of your skin.

“Who said I’d be liftin’ weights in here? I was mostly thinkin’ about cardio…”

Fuck.  
You motioned your hand in a slight swatting manner near your face, puffing.

“Oof, is it me or it’s getting hot in here?”

He tsked, squeezing your hip a little.

“Dunno what yer talkin’ about. Maybe you should try removing some layers and see if it still feels the same.”

You moved away, heading to your bedroom, but you did not miss the opportunity to look back at him, winking.

“Only if you’ll join me in my experiment!”

The next thing you knew, you never took those last steps to your bed. Instead you found yourself in those strong arms of his, your body even hotter than before as you were placed inbetween the mattress and this delightful creature.  
You were smiling as you were kissing, the sweet aroma of both your lust and sweat bringing the best feeling of euphoria you ever experienced. His strong, large hands were the greatest relief on your skin, surprisingly bringing goosebumps all over. Your tank top was soon out of the way, your breasts his new center of interest.  
Your mind was spinning, soft and breathy mewls leaving your mouth - his lips did wonders on your flesh and you couldn’t decide whether you wanted them back on yours or to stay where they were.  
Raph gently grabbed your hips, sliding your body closer to his, your clothed cores meeting. You could already feel his erection, smiling in bliss, eyes closed, forever ready for the sweet relief that was soon to come.

“Aren’t you feeling hot too?” you asked in a sultry tone. “Maybe you should also remove some layers.”

A soft chuckle rumbled in the mutant’s chest, moving so he could sit on his knees, your lap still placed on his. Your eyes met in the semi-darkness of the room, noticing his beautiful smile.

“Help me undress and I’ll help you in turn.”

Your body said no as the heat was slowing you down, but your need screamed yes, your whole self getting in motion only so you could straddle him.  
You both instantly met in a kiss, hands already trailing eachothers’ skins hungrily. Your fingers ventured to his hips, dangerously sliding under the rim of his shorts and lovingly clawing his skin, teasing him.

“Yer drivin’ me crazy,” growled the other, his hands squeezing your ass as your hips rolled over his.

“Funny, ‘cause you’re driving me insane,” you breathed out.

“Ah shit, babe,” moaned the other as your hand found his tip.

You shut him up with a renewed kiss, starting a handjob under his clothes. It was slow and yet sensual, heat rising once more and sweat easying any movements between you two.  
Clothes were soon enough thrown and scattered to the floor, your naked bodies rightfully meeting as you were still seated on him. His rough hands never had enough of your skin, kneading in need as your thrusted your entrance against his shaft, biting your lip teasingly. You were lost in this ocean of love, your body slightly arching only to leave enough space for Raph’s lips that were trailing once more from your chest to your neck.  
You were so wet. Everywhere. This heat was both a blessing and an annoyance, thanking it for your slickness and cursing it for slowing your actions.  
You felt the turtle’s hands on your waist, guiding your pace, lifting you high enough so he could align his sex to yours; a heated kiss good enough to translate your consent.  
A long moan left you as you started to slide down, both taking your sweet time only so you wouldn’t get hurt. Your hands moved to his arms, loving the feel of his muscles.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” you gasped.

His tongue travelled on your skin, humming in appreciation.

“Yer perfect, dollface,” he answered back, his hands making you dance in slow circles, resulting in your core brushing against his skin and bottom part of his plastron, rubbing you the right way.

The way he filled you had you panting in no time, nuzzling his skin as you trembled from pure pleasure.  
You felt so small against him, yet empowered. The simple thought of being near him, kissing him, fucking him, felt like a feat in itself - one that you were insanely proud of.  
One of his hands stroke your back up to the back of your head, the other grabbing your thigh as he began to shift position. You were laying back on the mattress, your voice a moaning mess as you searched his lips, begging him to go harder.  
The pace didn’t need to go faster, but it did get stronger.  
Emprisoned in his arms, your nails scraped his skin, his name escaping your lips as if it was the only word you ever knew how to say. He rolled his hips against yours, hitting all the right spots and that’s when you could feel that familiar warmth in your core.  
Your mind was spinning once more, unsure if everything and the world around you were still a part of reality. Raph’s presence was your sole anchor, his body burning yours in the most pleasant way.

“I love you so much,” purred the mutant’s voice in your ear.

Your moans rose into plaintive mewls, unable to answer properly. It’s when you felt him nipping at your neck that you finally exploded, the greatest pleasure wave invading your body. Your toes curled as you felt him cum in turn, a low humm escaping his chest as his lips moved back to yours, unable to resist their appeal.  
You were both panting slightly, the heat ever more present and your bodies sweating like you ran a marathon.  
Raph couldn’t stop petting your hair, nuzzling your cheek. Soft sighs left you, your fingers tenderly trailing the base of his neck and his shoulders.

“… So, will you finally help me unpack now? Or yah gonna keep watching me?” asked the turtle after a while with a slight chuckle.

“Can it wait for tomorrow? Right now I want to keep watching….”

Raph smirked: “Alright, shorty. As long as I can watch in turn, I ain’t complainin’.”


	14. Boondoggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil' brotherly time between Raphael and Donatello :) ! Happens before the events in OoTS.

Welp, as the hip kids would say; yolo, thought Donnie as he grabbed his sixth coffee. There was no time for stirring anything in it, enjoying his drink as dark as the night. His mind was running, knowing he would never be able to find sleep unless he put every little bits of details and ideas down on paper.  
A new drone? Maybe.  
Some new tech for his secret battle truck project? VERY TEMPTING, yet not necessary for now.  
A shell scratcher? Oh god, yes please.

“A peashooter!” he said outloud to himself, as if he just got the most brilliant idea of all time.

Maybe his caffeine rush mixed with his underlining tiredness didn’t help. A grin was plastered on his face as he began to write down the needed requirements, tools and components for this extraordinaire invention. Oh this would be so much fun-

“Eyo, what’s up, Don?” said a tired tone.

The purple clad mutant stopped, turning to the voice’s source and soon noticing Raph’s presence.  
Donnie frowned, rapidly glancing from his brother to the clock nearby.  
It was three in the morning.  
Everybody was asleep.  
Well … except for him and now Raphael too!  
Shit, how did time fly by so fast?

“Why are you up?” asked Donatello, still frowning.

“I throw that back at ya, brainiac.”

“I’m busy.”

“Busy with what?”

Raph moved, already nearing the other’s work. He grabbed the sheet of paper without consent, observing its content.  
A smirk found a way to his lips, puffing a small laugh.

“… A peashooter?”

“It’s important!” complained Donnie, trying to grab back the paper.

“For what?” asked Raph, holding it high so his seated brother wouldn’t take it. “Wanna throw some saliva around?”

Donnie got up, finally snatching the plan from the other’s hand. He tapped the sheet lightly with his free hand to accentuate his words.

“I want to implement a precision module that would allow us to aim at specific targets and hit them without fail. It would throw the projectile into a curve and would, at the same time, give it enough velocity to augment its strength.”

“… Ok, how many coffees you had now?”

“That’s my sixth.”

“Time to slow down or else your brain will explode.”

Donnie sighed, sitting back down on his stool. He took time to slightly pinch at the base of his nose, right under his glasses, soon moving to massage and rub over his closed eyes.  
Damn, now that he was out of focus, fatigue was now catching up…

“Anyway, you still didn’t answer my question: why are you up?” he threw back at Raph, looking up at the other terrapin with a half-lidded gaze.

“… I couldn’t sleep,” answered the other, shrugging a little.

“Why?”

“The fuck if I know!” grumbled the red clad mutant. “I just kept thinkin’. Sometimes my stupid brain won’t shut up…”

“Welcome to the club,” chuckled Donnie.

The inventor looked back at his plan, finally sobering from his caffeine induced high. An annoyed grunt left him, tossing the sheet back on his work station.

“What the fuck was I thinking?” he started to complain. “This is such a boondoggle.”

Raph did a double take.

“A what now?”

Donnie smirked, explaining: “Boondoggle: a project that is considered a waste of both time and money, yet is often continued due to extraneous policy or political motivations.”

“Why the fuck would you call it like that?” chuckled the other. “What would be its ‘political motivation’?”

“How about taking down the hierarchy - aka annoy the shit out of Leo?” answered the tall mutant, looking over his glasses with amusement.

That got a loud and amused “HAH!” out of the red clad turtle. He took the paper once more, rapidly reading over it.

“I could totally get behind that. Count me in then; whatchu want me to do?”

Donnie froze, unsure of what he just heard.

“Wait … you want to help building this?”

“Why not? Anything good enough to annoy mister perfect ninja boy is the most brilliant plan in the universe. … Plus, since we both cannot sleep, it’ll help us pass time.”

The smile on Raph’s features was sincere, handing back the plan to his brother, ready for any upcoming command.  
Donnie took it back, excitement lighting up his face.

“I’ll go gather the tools we need and we can get started on the baseline,” he started, up again and heading to his toolbox.

But he soon stopped as Raph spoke up again with a large grin:

“By the way, I’m so stealing that boondoggle word from ya now. It’s funny as hell!”


	15. Upside-Down World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for April Fools' Day :) !!

Gosh were you glad this day was over.  
Work had been hell, customers were driving you nuts and, worst of all, your boss had been on your back all day.  
Can I just lay down and sleep forever? you thought as your feet mindlessly brought you across the sewers and straight to the Lair.  
A nice evening with your mutant friends would be a nice way to end the day, no?  
FALSE

As soon as you stepped in, you knew something wasn’t right as Leo was the first one to rush towards you, suddenly hugging you off the ground, spinning a round or two.

‘‘HI!’‘ he said, cheerful.

Who was this turtle? Why was he so cheerful? You had no time to ask what was going on as you were back on the ground that Donnie was the next one to get in sight.

‘‘Eyo, shorty, you arrived just in time to see me try to bench my record: six manhole covers on each sides of the bar,” he ended while flexing playfully with a wink.

“Wh-…”

“Actually, your muscle mass wouldn’t be able to withstand such pressure and you could most easily provoke an injury in the tissues,” explained Raph in a matter-of-factly tone. “You should not risk it.”

Mikey was suddenly here too, looking calm as he spoke in a serene tone:

“Do not shake his confidence; a single grain of rice can tip the scale. One may be the difference between victory and defeat! If his belief is all it takes for him to achieve this record, then so be it!”

He glanced at you before adding: “Now if you’ll excuse me, I will go meditate for the whole evening.”

“Now wait a minute!” you were suddenly able to say, stopping all four of them. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Whatchu mean?” asked the purple clad turtle.

“THIS! All of this! All of you!” you explained, your arms gesturing them with wide movements.

“We’ve always been like this!” smiled Leo. “Take a chill pill, brah.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, guys, stop this.”

You pointed at Raph.

“If you’re really the brains of this group, you wouldn’t be this muscular.” You next pointed to Donnie. “And YOU wouldn’t be this average looking!”

“Hey!” pouted Donatello.

“I’ll inform you that lifting computers can be a good exercise!” pointed Raphael.

“Whatever,” you continued, then turning to Mikey and Leo. “And, just admit it guys, you switching personalities does not work at all.”

Michelangelo’s posture was comically trying to be pompous, still trying to act serious.

“This hurts my poor, hidden feelings. I will spend the whole evening in the hashi in order to numb them.”

Okay, that seriously amused you, suddenly blurting out a loud laughter, soon followed by the orange clad mutant.

“Oi, Mikey, you busted it up now,” complained Raph.

“I don’t care,” he said, still laughing. “I just can’t keep it up! Leo’s too serious for me! This april fools’ is too much.”

“Oh thank god,” sighed Donnie. “I cannot numb my brain long enough for this. … Thinking with my muscles is hard.”

Leo was looking down, somehow shy, his voice mumbling: “Well, I dunno, it felt nice to be happy and hug you as you came in.”

Aww dammit. You playfully nudged him, flashing them all your happiest smile.

“Come on, guys, I like you all the way you are! This just took me by surprise! T’was a nice change after this shitty day I had.”

“Won’t see that dorky side of me often, though,” commented the red clad turtle with a chortle.

“I hope so,” added Donnie, amused, which granted him a playful push from Raph.

Your smile would never fade from your features, forever glad for this friendship you had with the turtles.  
Your bad day seemed like a distant memory, knowing the coming evening would most definitely lift your mood up.


	16. Curiosity (Leonardo x Fem!Reader) (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiring this oneshot : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVElJv4bVKQ

“Close your eyes. Let me fill your imagination and quench your curiosity.”

You obeyed, your vision now obscured by your eyelids, suddenly feeling fingertips on your skin. While still standing up, Leo’s presence was so near, you could feel his warmth even though his body was not yet touching yours.   
His lips ghosted over your neck, goosebumps ultimately rising all over.   
For a presence so impressive in size, when compared to you, it felt like he was hardly there; a ghost by your side.  
Your shirt lifted, you then felt his palms flat against your back, suddenly craving your skin. The contact made you gasp, struggling to keep your eyes closed as you only wanted to find his lips and get him into a deep kiss.  
His churr shook the air around you, gasping as you felt his touch venture down to your core. He was never too fast nor rough, his caress a wave and your body mindlessly following his rhythm.  
  
“Leo...” you let out in a quiet moan, your hands getting a grip on his arms.  
  
“Patience, love.”

You almost opened your eyes as he backed you and your back was suddenly touching a mattress.  
In one swift movement, your pants and underwear were lowered, the cold air of the turtle’s room hitting you in a strange, pleasing way. But it was soon replaced with warmth as his hand was back to you, starting to rub your clit in a sensual, circle motion. You could feel his whole self hanging over you, his piercing blue eyes scrutinizing your every features. You knew pleasure was invading your traits, your obscured vision imagining that he must be finding pleasure in this little show of yours.   
His tongue tasted your skin, starting from your chest up to your jaw, finishing in a lasting kiss and nip as one of his fingers dwelved deep into you.   
  
“Leo... I can’t....”

God, you wanted to look at him.   
See how much he was enjoying this...  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
His pace was slowly increasing, feeling his digit do a slight ‘come hither’ motion in order to hit your g-spot good and well.  
  
“ _Oh, baby~._ ”  
  
Your body could only stretch, your toes curling in pleasure. Every parts of your being felt numb, your mind a dizzy mess as everything seemed to spin around you.  
When you finally felt his lips against yours, you couldn’t stop that deep moan from rumbling in your throat, hoping it would entice him to do more. Your hands could only try to keep him near, lovingly scratching his reptilian skin out of pure need and lust.  
Oh you knew he loved that, your tongues meeting in slow strokes, his finger following that pace.  
Leo’s churr rose once more as he broke the kiss, feeling his body move so he sit on his knees, feeling empty as he removed his digit.  
  
“You’re so wet...,” he cooed, massaging your thighs as he carefully dragged you near his lap.   
  
You heard belts unbuckling, movements from the mutant indicating that he was only opening and slightly lowering his pants in order to free himself. His strong hands were soon at your hips, tilting your core against his thighs and the next thing you felt was his length rubbing against your sex.  
You tried to muffle your moan, your eyes still tight shut, eager for what would come next.  
One of Leo’s hands still at your hips, the other explored your skin, massaging your boobs and venturing up to your neck, his thumb grazing at your lips.   
  
“You want me, don’t you?” asked the turtle.  
  
You kissed his thumb in response, humming to express your consent.  
  
“Good girl...”  
  
His hand at your hips moved so he could position himself, forever slow and teasing.   
Keeping your eyes closed only amplified the sensations, his every inches caressing your walls.   
_Fuck_.  
You thought you’d cum right here and then, your body craving the proximity.  
Still on his knees, Leonardo’s upper body was then hunched over you, feeling his strong arms around your form as he thrusted deep into you.  
  
“Open your eyes when you’re about to cum, love,” he murmured to you.  
  
Your legs hooked around him the best you could, your respiration a breathy mess. To feel his lips gently kiss your features and then nuzzling your hair, for a moment you thought your body was nothing else but a puddle of love. Your skins were rubbing the right way, your bodies joined ever so perfectly like meant-to-be jigsaw pieces.  
The more you panted, the better was getting Leo’s pace, forever following your needy cues.  
And when you felt that familiar tingle at your lower parts, you knew there was no turning back, finally opening your eyes and finally meeting your boyfriend’s ocean gaze.  
You couldn’t look away, your arms hooking at his neck, plunging head first into this infinite desire.   
He couldn’t help his smirk, loving how he was already so close to making you cum. And then he felt it, that delicious clench as you mewled his name over and over again.  
  
“Don’t stop, baby. More...,” you pleaded, your lust making you feel out of this world.  
  
You felt his whole being vibrate with a strong purr, slightly lifting his upper body with one arm as he grabbed a handful of your hair lovingly, pulling only so he could expose your throat and kiss at it.  
Each thrusts were now stronger, the turtle’s focus only on your pleasure and nothing else.   
  
“Who fucks you good?” he growled sensually in your ear.  
  
“You,” you moaned.  
  
“Say my name.”  
  
“ _You, Leo, -aah!_ ”   
  
Your voice was starting to rise into a plaintive mess, but you were promptly silenced with a new kiss, knowing Leo didn’t want his family to hear or get a clue about anything that was happening in his room.  
The moment you closed your eyes once more, every sensations were once again amplified.   
The mutant’s upper body was back up, sitting straight as one hand expertedly moved your legs, holding your ankles together and his other hand keeping your waist in place. Your imposed tightness didn’t feel like a problem, close to your second end as the other was close to his own. You knew he was enjoying himself as your heard him mumble words in a messy tone, squeezing your skin.  
You felt his torso rise up and down with his pantings, bringing your respiration to match his. A simple shift in his thrusts hit you at the right spot, your body arching in pleasure as your hands fumbled from the drapes to your skin, clawing your skin in absolute delight. Your second orgasm brought the other on edge, staying deep inside you as you could feel his release. Leo tried to hush himself, humming low as his hands were heavily petting your skin.  
  
“Mine...,” he murmured, gently kissing and nipping at your ankles.  
  
 _Always_ , you thought, too emptied of any energy to voice out anything.  
He must have felt your exhaustion as he carefully moved in order to lay by your side, instantly bringing you in his arms. You were two smiling messes, tenderly kissing one another, that single touch the greatest relief from that firework you just experienced.  
Could you stay in bed with him forever? Indubitably.  



	17. Desire (Turtle of choice X Reader)

Fuck me.  
Make me beg.  
Make me wish for more.

Go slowly.  
Let me feel every inches of you.  
Let me dream a little more.

Kiss me.  
Make me yours.  
Forever and always.

You're so beautiful, don't ever deny it.  
A unique being, so passionate and true.  
Let me love you, even if you still can't believe it by moments.

A masterpiece to my eyes.  
A song of love forever echoing in my heart.

Stay close to me, love.  
For tonight I will want your lips on mine.  
My moans lost in the dark.

Lost in your arms.  
Lost in your love.

I love you.  
Do I need to say more?


	18. So In Love (Turtle of Choice x Reader)(Implied 18+)

A warm embrace, a slow dance, a feeling so powerful and true that it can only swell your heart with love.

He is with you, forever adoring you.

A masterpiece in his arms, a perfect diamond that shines ever so brightly for his very eyes to see.

His kisses translates every emotions he experiences when looking at you.

"I love you."  
Three words so simple and yet so strong...

Get lost in bed with me, my love.  
Let us forget the world and everyone around.  
For once, let's be selfish - only the two of us matters.

Just this time, and for many more to come, we'll become one.  
Let the world be jealous of this love...

Let the world be jealous of you and I ...


	19. Handsome and Weird (Turtle of Choice x Reader)

"Why are you so handsome?"

The mutant stopped in his tracks of whatever he was doing, his eyes glued to you after you voiced such question.

"... What?"

"You're just so beautiful ... I can't help looking at you and smile."

He hushed a chuckle, slightly shaking his head as he tried to focus back on his task with a timid smile.

"You're weird...," he commented softly, amused.

"Why? 'Cause I think you're a good lookin' fella?" you added comically.

"Because I'm a mutant and ... I dunno," he replied, pausing for a little while before continuing: "My bros and I never once thought that a human would say that to any of us. ... But I'll dare say that it feels good to hear it."

"Great! You better get used to that feeling then, because I won't stop saying that. It's the truth!"

The turtle's smile was renewed, finally on the move so he could get by your side. Your laughter echoed around as he held you in his arms, embracing your form as he spun on himself once, your feet off the ground.  
Your arms found their place around the base of his neck, your nose nuzzling his cheek in pure bliss.  
Yes he was a mutant, but he was your mutant. He was beautiful, extraordinary, amazing and so unique in this world!

"Stop being perfect," he murmured to you, his tone filled with love.

His strong arms held you ever so gently, unable to let go as you were the most precious being in his world...

"I'll stop once you stop, which will be never. Accept our fate: we are doomed to be perfect together!"

"A tragedy!" he gasped jokingly.

The whole universe calmed down as your lips locked in a gentle kiss, eyes closed and still in his hold.  
...  
A weirdo and a handsome mutant.  
A most perfect match, would you dare say~


	20. Drunk Sex (Donatello x F!Reader) (18+)

One bottle of red wine led to another, feeling the purple clad mutant’s need soon enough.  
You couldn’t deny feeling the same way, your body so numb and yet completely on fire. His hands againt your skin could only fuel the desire in your stomach, feeling that strange, yet enticing tug at the nape of your neck. A shiver so strong, so magnetic, that you could only wish to be closer to him, lost in his arms and your lips locked to his.  
When you both were in his room, a bottle left on the nightstand, the only thing that invaded your minds was about getting undressed, clumsily dropping pieces of clothing to the floor, laughing by moments.  
He was so close, towering you, nuzzling the top of your head, taking your scent, a low growl of pleasure forever escaping him. You could only tug at his mask’s tails, setting yourself on the tip of your toes as you met him with a kiss, his hands cupping the bottom of your face, unable to let you go.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” you murmured in-between kisses.

His answer was to bring you to bed, your smile never fading as he started to kiss your skin, trailing every inches of your body.  
His hands couldn’t help kneading your form, his whole sensations as numb as yours. He was always careful not to squeeze too strongly, the pressure of his hands good enough to get you mewling in delight.  
Soon enough his tongue found your folds, his head nestled at your core, kissing slowly and lovingly. It all felt like a wave, your hips following his languid rhythm with a circular pattern, your hands resting on top of his head.

“Donnie…” you let out with a lovesick sigh.

He stopped for a moment, his kiss diverting to one of your thighs, nipping by occasions.

“You taste so good, baby,” he complimented, his tone mellow.

“Well why did you stop, then?” your grin could only translate your amusement.

He frowned lightly, smiling in turn. She has a point!  
The terrapin was soon back at his task, low hums of pleasure rising from you. Blame it on your dizzy mind maybe, but you could swear you were on a cloud right now, Donnie’s hands the only anchor against your body. The way he kissed and licked your clit, oh!, your body was on fire.  
Even more so as a first orgasm passed throughout your whole self, your back arching a little, your breath lost in your throat.  
Seeing that new position of yours, Donatello could only travel back up to you, stopping first at your breasts only to kiss them in turn. Your legs easily found their place around his hips and thighs, somehow urging him to meet your lips, eager to get lost in his eyes and abandon all reason.  
Your skin was so numb, yet ticklish and feeling so good. You only wanted to be close, the sensation of his reptilian skin against yours the most blissful thing to ever grace your existence.

“Fuck me,” you said, lost in pleasure.

He was as lost as you, low moans escaping him as he nuzzled his way up to the top of your head, his lips leaving kisses along his path.  
Every movements, every touches, were amplifying your senses, your drunk state augmenting the dizziness. Both your breathings were now just panting messes, soft mewls rising as you nuzzled one another, lips brushing at moments.

“Fuck me sloooooww- oohhh!” Your sentence died as you felt him enter, your head moving in order to expose your throat, the terrapin gladly kissing at it.

Your hold went around the back of his neck, feeling his toned arms get around you in turn. His thrusts were indeed slow, but oh so fulfilling and oh so good. You could feel him entirely, a constant sensation of shivers going across your skin.  
A small hum of protest left you as you felt Donnie move, now sitting on his knees.

“Gosh, you make me feel so thirsty,” he said.

You saw him hunch over toward the nightstand where a bottle of wine had been previously left.  
A flirtatious smirk was now on his lips, first taking a sip from the bottle.

“Oops, forgot to pour that into my glass,” he added next, starting to drop wine on your body.

You giggled softly in delight, the trail of ruby liquid refreshing your skin. Mixed with love-making, it was truly a blessing.  
As wine was still on you, Donnie moved back a little in order to properly clean you up, his lips and tongue slowly and teasingly trailing from your stomach to your torso.

“Oh no, this is torture,” you said, amused, your tone foggy. “Get back in me, you dork.”

“I’m keeping the bottle, though,” the mutant commented, back on his knees.

Your answer was a moan as you connected again, his free hand holding your waist and kneading your skin with lust. His pace caught on a little, a hushed “oh yeah” leaving him as his eyes trailed from your core to your face, absolutely enjoying the sight.  
Eyes closed, hands lost in hair, a deep blush was now on your cheeks as constant mewls left you, your respiration matching each thrusts.

“Oh Donnie~…”

He drank.

“Say my name again,” he said.

“Donnie!”

He drank once more.  
Fuck, your voice was a delight.

“You fuck me so good,” you moaned. “I fucking love your dick.”

Shit. He was so close now.

“Touch yourself, baby. Cum with me,” he somehow ordered.

You did not hesitate to first move your legs to rest on his shoulders, his arm moving over to hold them in place. As you started to rub your clit, he began to aim higher, hitting your g-spot.  
Like a wave, your pleasure rose, a shaky “fuck” leaving your lips. To hear the turtle moan was an instant turn-on, neither of you ever stopping in your actions.  
Gosh he loved to watch you get all hot and bothered like that!  
He sensed your climax, your voice rising in a plaintive, amorous mess. The simple feeling of your walls clenching around him pushed him to his own orgasm, his hips’ pace slowing and hitting deeper only so he could savor each seconds.  
Best way to end it though? Take another sip of wine.

“Leave some for me,” you whined playfully as you watched him drink.

“Maybe I’ll give you some during round two.”

Now that was interesting~


	21. Death of a Bachelor (Leonardo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl2OvKxMA0s

A curse, that’s what it was.  
Ever since he laid eyes on you, your silhouette was now burned in the depths of his mind. A masterpiece, a breath-taking curiosity.  
His brothers did notice how unfocused he could be at times - a rare sight, may I add.  
For the first time, strangely, he felt lonely.

The way your smile melted his heart, how your laugh echoed for hours on end in his memories. The single touch of your hand on his arm was enough to set his scales ablaze, stopping the course of blood in his veins.  
This is how I die, he often thought.  
And yet the renewed flow of energy that invaded him whenever you were near could never make him feel anymore alive!

Oh, he tried to flirt with you. Yet it somehow felt like he was trying to reach for the moon…  
Hypnotized by your beauty, his loss of words were a common occurence (resulting in many teasings from his family).  
Where was Leo the brave? Leo the leader? Leo the fearless?!  
That Leo was flung out the window when you were around, unfortunately.

His hands and arms ached for your presence, feeling oh so empty without you near.  
You were like an unachievable goal in his mind, someone who’d never feel the same as he did.

And yet you kept coming back to him.  
Eyes shining with love and pride, enthralled by his entire being.

Then you sought your chance one day, a soft kiss planted on his cheek.

That’s it, I’ve died.


	22. Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as any turtle writing it or the reader writing it !!   
> A little something for when I had too much feelings inside~

I’m just sitting here, writing and erasing anything I’m putting down.

I have a thousand words boucing around in my mind, whispers of love.

May this simple letter find you and strike some chords in your heart.

Perhaps, then, you will know how I feel at this very moment...

  
I want to hold your hand.

I want to feel your lips on mine.

I want to see you smile and hear you laugh.

I want to gaze upon the most perfect being in this world.

  
I am here, next to you.

The world an endless canvas as our love paints itself effortlessly over it.

The city’s lights sparkle ever so brightly.

Yet they never outshine you.   


  
My love, my world, my everything.

Nothing will ever perfectly compare.

For you are the love of my life - the very core of my soul.

A presence I will never tire of.

  
 _I love you._  
And I will forever do.  



	23. Dry your tears (Turtle of choice x Reader)

“I just can’t stand to see you cry. … It breaks my heart.”

Your tear-filled eyes met his, although it was hard to see anything past the rivers pouring down your cheeks.

“I don’t know what to do to erase your pain. I feel so stupid.”

He shyly brought a hand to cup your cheek, his thumb ever so soft against your skin, not even caring for the present moisture.

“I wish I could beat the crap out of anyone that ever hurt you. I wish I could make anything that ever made you feel sad disappear. … I wish I knew how to easily bring you peace.”

You closed your eyes, leaning into his touch. A warm anchor that made you feel secured…

“You deserve happiness. You’re so beautiful when you smile…”

A faint smirk crossed your lips, your hand held up against his, wishing to keep it near.

“I’d do anything for that smile…” he added in a whisper, getting closer so he could nuzzle the top of your head.

There you were, lost in an ocean of love, lost in arms you knew could hold you in the best possible way.  
His chest slowly rolled like a wave, each inspirations amplifying the cadence of his heart.  
He felt your sadness calming down, behaving under his gentle touch. Your body was still shaking by moments, a deep purr rising in him in order to ease your feelings.

“I know it feels like everything is going wrong right now,” he continued. “But things will get better, I can assure you. … However long it takes, I’ll be there for you. … I love you so much.”

Your arms carefully snaked around his neck, wishing to stay forever near. Your heart was aching with love, feeling both weak and strong.  
With him by your side, you knew soon your tears would be nothing more than dried souvenirs….


	24. Keep Me Close (Turtle of Choice x Reader)(Implied 18+)

Imagine the feel of his reptilian skin on your skin.

A feeling out of the ordinary, out of this world.

His voice is a whisper, a moan, a plea asking for more.

Strong arms surround your body, keeping you close as his lips hover your features, eager to press them lightly against you.

You’re his whole world, his everything…

The night is yours and the feelings true, an eternity laid before you both as your bodies tangle to a dance as old as time.

Hips meeting in a sensual occurence.  
You are his as he is yours.

A love bold and true. 

A sigh in the dark, a song only for him to hear…

“I love you”

And you love him.


End file.
